


Plans

by Katybug1992



Series: Tumblr Prompts [136]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Connor is still in the NHL, F/M, Female Mitch Marner, Fluff, So is Dylan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: He had plans for her. Sexy plans. Mitchie was done with school. Hockey was done for the season. There was nothing keeping them from leaving the bed. And he had no plans to leave the bed. Except maybe to order them Thai later.
Relationships: Mitch Marner/Connor McDavid
Series: Tumblr Prompts [136]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1139243
Kudos: 34





	Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a quote from West Wing

Connor's flight landed and he quickly made his way through the airport and grabbing a Lyft. While he hated being back in Toronto so soon, the bright side to the hockey season being over was Mitchie Marner. They had been together since they were sixteen and she would be graduating with her Masters in Physical Therapy in just a couple of days, and she was the best part of any trip to Toronto - but if Connor’s family asked, she was second best part of any trip to Toronto (not that his brother believed him). 

It took way too long, in Connor’s opinion, to reach the apartment Michie had gotten her junior year at U of Toronto. It was a small, studio apartment close to campus. She had only agreed to let Connor pay the rent because for the first semester she had the apartment she had almost crushed herself under the weight of her course load and the waitress job she had picked up to pay for the rent. Also, Connor really didn’t care for the part of town the diner was in, so the sooner she could stop working (and taking public transportation) there the better.

But, if things went the way he was hoping they would, she wouldn’t be living there much longer. If things went the way he hoped they would, she would be coming back to Edmonton with him. And hopefully wearing the ring packed securely in the hidden pocket in his suitcase. But that question was to be asked over the candlelit dinner and a nice bottle of wine - because he was McJesus and he could afford to spoil his longtime girlfriend.

Before that, he had plans for her. Sexy plans. Mitchie was done with school. Hockey was done for the season. There was nothing keeping them from leaving the bed. And he had no plans to leave the bed. Except maybe to order them Thai later.

He thanked his driver as the car pulled to a stop and hit the call button once he remembered that his keys were in the suitcase, and not the outside pocket.

“Yes?” Mitchie’s voice came through the speaker crackly, but still so Mitchie.

“It’s me.” Connor replied.

“Who’s ‘me’?” her smirk was audible in her voice and, God, Connor had missed her.

“Connor.” he replied, rolling his eyes.

“Connor who?”

“Mitchie…”

Mitchie’s laugh rang through the speaker as the door buzzed and he walked into the building and to the elevator.

“Hey, stranger,” Mitchie’s voice greeted him as he walked out of the elevator, leaning against the doorway of her apartment, smirk in place and blue eyes shining so bright.

“God, I missed you.” Connor breathed out, making his way quickly up the hallway and taking her in his arms, kissing her deeply and feeling a little smug as she instantly melted into him and let out a little moan as he twined his hand in her long hair, grinning into the kiss as she tugged him into the apartment and spun them around to press her against the closed door.

After another minute or so, Mitchie pulled back, grinning up at him, “Hi.”

“Hi,” Connor chuckled, kissing her forehead and rubbing his nose against hers before pulling her tightly against him, “I missed you.”

“Missed you, too, Davo.” Mitchie buried her face in his shirt and inhaled deeply, smiling as Connor tightened his arms around her. Pulling back after another minute, she grabbed his hand, lacing their hands together and pulled him further into the Studio, “So… you want me to throw together a quick lunch or do you have something else in mind?”

“Let me tell you what I would like to happen right now,” Connor smirked, tugging her over to the bed, hands on her hips and pressing her flush against him. Mitchie smirked, eyes darkening as she looped her arms around his neck, fingers playing with his hair.

“Hey guys!” Dylan grinned, slamming the door open without a care in the world.

“Stromer walking in the door wasn’t even close!” Connor growled, turning his head just enough to glare at his smirking friend.

“Sup, lovebirds?” Dylan’s grin grew as he flung himself down on the couch, “I’m not interrupting anything am I?”

“How did you get in the building?” Mitchie asked, smile showing Connor that he wouldn’t be able to kick Dylan out.

“I pulled up as someone was leaving, snuck in before the door closed.” Dylan shrugged, “I was gonna use my key to open your door, but was pleasantly surprised to find it was unlocked.”

Mitchie pulled herself away from Connor and practically jumped on Dylan, laughing brightly as he hugged her tightly. It was hard to believe that they didn’t like each other for the longest time - especially with how codependent they were now (even with Dylan gone just as long as Connor) and Connor should have been expecting Dylan to stop by. That didn’t mean he couldn’t glare at the taller man for ruining his plans. And from the smirk he got in return, Dylan knew and did it intentionally.

“What’s up?” Connor asked, joining them on the couch, pulling Mitchie against his side.

“You didn’t think I’d miss our girl’s graduation, did you?” Dylan grinned, mischievous smile growing wider when Connor scowlded just a little at the “our”, because - little known fact - Connor McDavid was possessive as hell. Especially when it came to Mitchie.

“Graduation’s not until Friday.” Connor replied, raising an eyebrow.

“And I can’t see her before then?” 

Connor grumbled but didn’t argue as Mitchie giggled and pressed herself against his side, leaving a lingering kiss on his jaw before turning her attention to Dylan and picking up a conversation that had definitely been starting in their text thread - something about Chicago that Connor was having a hard time following.

“Oh! I wanted to tell both of you at the same time!” Mitchie shot up, moving to sit on the coffee table so she was facing both of them, “You know how I did my internship with the Leafs?”

They nodded. Connor vividly remembered the day his Ride-Or-Die Leafs fan girlfriend called him, screaming into the phone, that she had gotten the internship with the team.

“Well, he wants to recommend me for a position with an NHL team. He said that he would love to keep me, but there’s not the need with the Leafs. But,” she turned her gaze to Connor, “Edmonton has an opening.”

Connor’s eyes widened and he pulled her into his lap, kissing her deeply and tuning out Dylan’s gagging sounds. Pulling about, he tried not to sound desperate as he asked, “You said yes, right?”

“Well, I have to interview and there will definitely be people with more experience interviewing as well. But John’s recommendation will go a long way.” Mitchie replied.

“And my recommendation. I’m the freaking Captain, my words have pull. I will influence the fuck out of it if I have to.” Connor replied. It would probably work. He never used the Captaincy for his own personal gain, he might as well give it a shot this time.

Mitchie giggled before saying, “Even if I don’t get it - because it would be understandable that they would go with someone with more experience, there are plenty of other job opportunities in Edmonton…”

“Plenty in Chicago, too.” Dylan added, grinning over at Connor as his friend glared at him.

“I think my plan was always to go to Edmonton, Dyls.” Mitchie smiled softly, “I mean, if Connor wants me there.”

“I’ve always wanted you there.” Connor breathed out, “Wanted you there from the freaking beginning.”

“Good.” Mitchie smiled brightly, “I have a video interview on Monday.”

“You’ll do great.” Connor pressed a kiss to her chin, lingering for a moment until Dylan cleared his throat.

“Not that you two aren’t sickeningly adorable,” Dylan's voice dripped with sarcasm at the phrase, “but I could go for some lunch.”

“So go.” Connor smirked over at him.

“Hurtful.” Dylan sniffed, “Now, Thai or pizza?”

“Hmm,” Mitchie hummed, “What about Indian?”

“Go grab the menu,” Connor replied. When Mitchie was in the kitchen, he turned to Dylan and hissed out, “You need to leave.”

“Why? Balls turning blue?” Dylan had the smirk on his face that if Connor didn’t like him so much would make him want to punch him.

“Lunch and then you leave.”

“Fine.” Dylan replied, shrugging, “My mom thought I was going straight home anyway.”

“Thank you.” Connor replied sincerely, “I know you missed her, too. I’m not kicking you just just to get off.”

“I figured.”

They stopped talking as Mitchie walked back into the room, settling back down between them and saying, “Food will be here in 45 minutes.”

The two men huffed out laughs and Dylan flipped the TV on, pulling up Netflix.

Later that night, long after Dylan had left, Connor looked down at where Mitchie had her head on his chest and the moonlight coming in through the window.

“Mitchie,” he whispered, getting her attention, “I was gonna do this tomorrow at dinner, but…”

He moved so they were sitting up, reaching down over the foot of the bed and unzipping the hidden pocket, pulling out the box tucked inside, “I love you, Michelle Marner. I have since we were kids. And I cannot imagine a future without you next to me. Marry me?”

Connor opened the box, the emerald shining brightly in the silver band, and Mitchie nodded, finding her voice, she choked out, “Yes.”

He grinned widely, kissing her before plucking the ring from it’s casing and slipping it onto her finger, “I love you so much, Mitchie.”

“I love you, too, Davo.” Mitchie pulled him down for another kiss, laying back down and tugging him down on top of her. Pulling away, she smirked up at him, “This isn’t my graduation present, though, right? You got me something for that, too, yeah?”

“Yes, you menace.” Connor laughed, cutting off her retort by capturing her lips in a hungry kiss and running his hand down her side.

God, he loved Mitchelle Marner. She was the best part of his life. And he could wait to see what this next chapter had in store for them.


End file.
